Prisión
by Marieene
Summary: Suceso posterior al final de The Avengers. Loki es atrapado por los vengadores y regresado a Asgar junto a su hermano, Thor. Allí es castigado y encerrado. Pero el que mas sufre es el dios del trueno, al ver a su querido hermano encerrado. "El amor siempre existió, solamente estaba oculto tras un manto oscuro" Thor x Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Prisión**

**Prisión de Hielo**

Ese, sin duda alguna, era el peor día de su vida. Por un momento había saboreado la victoria, había visto los cuerpos derrotados del grupo defensor de los débiles humanos, y a estos últimos arrodillados ante su arrolladora grandeza. Pero cuando menos se los esperaba, ese futuro que había proyectado se había disuelto en el aire. Se lo habían arrebatado de las manos como si nada.

Su orgullo había sido destrozado en mil pedazos. En carne propia experimentó una profunda humillación nunca antes vivida, que por momentos lo hacia enloquecer de rabia ¿Cómo había sido posible su derrota ante esos miserables humanos? Su hermano, lo había traicionado tantas veces que no le sorprendía el verlo ayudando a esos insectos que deberían de haber terminado inclinados ante su poder, pero era él el que había terminado arrodillado frente a ese grupo de "vengadores".

El sentimiento de deshonra que se apodero de él en ese momento había sido insoportable e inaceptable. Y luego de haber sido golpeado, vencido y acorralado, se encontraba esposado e incapacitado para hablar, lo cual eso era de menos, lo único que podía pronunciar en ese momento eran insultos y palabras de pura venganza. Se encontraba rodeado por incontables pares de ojos que lo miraban con odio y rencor, lo que no sabían ellos era que el que estaba memorizando sus rostros y llenándose de resentimiento era él. Aunque sospechaba con burla que para cuando recobrara la libertad, todos estarían muertos y enterrados dos metros bajo tierra.

Sonrió ante aquel vago pensamiento.

La vida misma le daría la satisfacción de ver sometidos a "esos" que lo habían negado y derrotado. Su socarrona sonrisa quedó oculta tras el metal que le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Había llegado con una sonrisa y se iría de la misma forma, con la cabeza en alto.

- Regresemos a casa, hermano. - Thor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando se acercó a él y le susurró por lo bajo de forma calmada y algo angustiada por alguna razón. Lo miró por unos segundos, se veía asustado, lo conocía demasiado bien como para evitar ser engañado por apariencias y falsas sonrisas, o una excesiva seriedad hacia él.

Pero Thor, ¿Tantas son tus ganas de regresarme a "tu" hogar? Recuerda hermano, yo no tengo ningún hogar al cual regresar. ¿Acaso aun sabiendo que he hecho cosas que no deberían tener perdón, tú sigues a mi lado? ¿Eres idiota? No, aunque lo aparentas tus verdaderas intenciones no son las de "salvarme", tú lo único que quieres es glorificarte, humillándome una vez más, regresando y presentándome ante Odin como un trofeo de caza. Eso es lo que quieres, yo no te intereso. Y no te culpo por ello, después de todo yo te he dado la espalda primero.

En pocos segundos se encontró junto a Thor, en el lugar donde había crecido; Asgard.

Intentó simular calma, pero aunque no quería admitirlo la posible ira de su padre lo atemorizaba un poco. Era sabido que padre de todo no estaría muy contento con su divertida hazaña en el mundo de los humanos. Pero que le importaba lo que dijese aquel de nombre Odin, después de todo "no era su padre" como desde pequeño le hicieron creer. A decir verdad le importaba muy poco lo que el viejo pensara o dijera sobre él. Con eso en mente, sonrió sínicamente esfumándose por completo el poco temor que pudo haber llegado a tener.

Le resultó odioso tener que soportar los gritos de su "padre" y las lagrimas de su "madre". Tantas palabras cruzadas resbalando por las paredes, "que te extrañamos", "que te lloramos", "¡que como has podido hacer eso!". Reprimendas, llantos, gritos y lágrimas entre otras cosas. Su sonrisa y su falta de palabra agravaron la ira de padre de todo, puesto que su orgullo le impedía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Luego de soportar una extensa charla con el padre de todo, fue enviado inmediatamente a una celda de seguridad. Ese seria su nuevo hogar. Poco acogedor, con nula comodidad y monótonamente aburrido. Era un cuadrado perfecto, con paredes lisas de un gris claro, una sola puerta y ninguna ventana. De un lado un precario lecho que le resulto menos cómodo que el piso y del lado opuesto una letrina.

Al mirar a su alrededor le quito importancia a las cosas, después de todo pasaría su primer castigo atado y amordazado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

No habían pasado ni cuatro horas que ya se encontraba aburrido de ver aquellas paredes. Obviamente no tenía la libertad ni en sus manos ni en su boca para conjurar magia, que ni siquiera seria usada para escapar, sino con usos de recreación. Sentía que su cerebro se desmoronaba con cada segundo que pasaba, y para colmo no tenia ni un puto libro. Pero había algo mas inquietante en todo aquello que estaba sintiendo. Y no era nada menos que su hermano.

El rubio príncipe asgardiano no dejaba de molestarlo con su presencia, que podía sentir muy claramente aunque no lo viera. Su hermano desistía de irse, quedando durante horas tras la puerta metálica que lo mantenía encerrado, de tanto en tanto soltando palabras de lamento.

Los días pasaban y las visitas de Thor se hacían rutina. Todo el día se quedaba allí, tras la puerta. No comprendía que era lo que quería, porque insistía en ir cada mañana y hacerle compañía cada tarde. Lo había escuchado decir que deseaba verlo, pero esperaría a que él le diera permiso.

Acaso… ¿Thor estaba esperando que él hiciera algo para indicarle que entrara y así verlo? ¿Thor deseaba verlo? Tal vez había escuchado mal, y si era el caso, él no deseaba ver al rubio. Pero a cada día que pasaba, una oleada de sensaciones atravesaba la puerta y lo invadía. ¿Thor, porque no me dejas solo? ¿Quieres verme completamente destruido?

Una de esas mañanas, cuando se despertó de un corto sueño y sintió que su hermano se sentaba junto a la puerta, hubiese jurado por Odin, que su hermano, dios del trueno, estaba sollozando. No quería creerlo, pero claramente escuchaba como aquel hombre de rudos modales derramaba lágrimas en silencio.

En ese momento su corazón le dolió, un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando descubrió la verdad sobre él y sobre sus raíces. Y por primera vez quiso hablarle. Quería preguntarle porque estaba llorando, quería consolarlo como el rubio solía hacer de pequeño con él, pero por más que sus deseos fueran pronunciar palabras, el dispositivo que le habían colocado en la boca se lo impedía.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Quería gritar su nombre ¡Thor! Y una imponente fuerza lo incitaba a ir hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza. No quería escucharlo, no quería sentirlo…. Thor debía alejarse de él, o no seria capaz de controlarse. Su odio debía ser mas grande, su corazón debía ser más frio… pero al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre temblorosamente su razón lo abandonaba y sus pernas le temblaban…

_Loki… _

Una vez más, suplicante y dolorosamente el rubio príncipe lo llamaba…

¿Qué debía hacer para callarlo? ¿Qué debía hacer para calmar su inquieto corazón?

Forzando su magia a límites incalculables, un halo de luz verde se formó frente a sus ojos adquiriendo con el paso de los minutos su forma corporal, como una figura de humo. El esfuerzo que hizo para realizar semejante hazaña le produjo una fuerte jaqueca, pero aun así, continuó manipulando al flotante ser que había creado, éste se movió hacia adelante y al llegar a la puerta la traspasó como si no estuviera. Viendo a través de los ojos verdes de su personificación, contempló a un Thor que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo de esta forma su rostro entre estas.

Verlo era peor que simplemente escucharlo.

- ¿Thor? - Lo llamó con inseguridad, ese hombre no se parecía en nada a su hermano.

Al levantar la vista y mirar hacia el Loki etéreo, sus ojos algo irritados se agrandaron de la sorpresa, y en un veloz movimiento se puso en pie, observando con suma atención al Loki que se posicionaba frente a él.

- ¿Loki?- Estaba más que claro que era Loki, pero no concebía como había sido posible que pudiera utilizar magia. - ¿Cómo has…? - Callo al ver directo a los ojos verdes brillantes de su hermano, estos mostraban preocupación y dolor. - Hermano, yo… - Esta vez fue interrumpido por Loki.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Thor? Deja ya de molestarme. Vete, de seguro tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer. - Dijo con la vos mas seria que pudo utilizar en ese momento. Y las punzantes palabras que había pronunciado le causaron dolor.

Thor se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza baja, sintiendo cada una de las palabras atravesar su cuerpo.

- No iré a ningún lado hasta que no te saque de aquí, hermano… Nada puede ser más importante que tú… - Había empezado a hablar con renovadora fuerza, apretando los puños mientras miraba con confianza hacia esos ojos que tanto había extrañado, pero al decir la última frase, sus palabras salieron como en un doloroso susurro suplicante.

Loki no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿Thor verdaderamente estaba sufriendo por él? ¿Su hermano estaba intentando sacarlo de la prisión a la que su _padre_ lo había confinado por sus delitos? ¿Tan patético eres, que su hermano mayor estaba tratando de salvarlo? Pero esta vez, lo veía claramente, su hermano era sincero.

- Calla, Thor… - Nuevamente la figura etérea del hechicero habló por él. - Ya márchate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí… - Quería que se fuera, no soportaba verlo así, escuchar su fuerte y varonil vos, siempre arrogante y poderosa, susurrar y suplicar. Prefería odiarlo y envidiarlo antes que…

- Lo siento, Loki….Lo siento tanto…- sus palabras escapaban de sus labios temblorosos. - Todo es mi culpa…pero te juro, hermano, que hare lo imposible para sacarte de aquí y regresarte a mi lado. - Lo que mas deseaba Thor era volver a ver la sonrisa picara de su hechicero hermano menor. Volver el tiempo atrás era imposible, solo le quedaban los recuerdos de pequeño, cuando eran muy unidos. Mañanas de juegos y travesuras, noches de desvelos o sueños compartidos en un mismo lecho, tardes nubladas de tristeza que eran sufridas por los dos bajo el cálido abraza de ambos. ¿Cuándo se habían alejado tanto? ¿Cuándo habían dejado de ser el uno para el otro? Era su culpa por no haber entendido los sentimientos de Loki, como hermano mayor debió haber hablado con su hermano, en vez de ser tan arrogante, hubiese sido más considerado. Sin haberse dado cuenta, había sembrado la semilla de los celos, la envidia, el desprecio y la soledad en el corazón de su querido hermano.

Loki lo miraba sin saber que decir. Su mente se debatía en echarlo y otra en abrazarlo.

- Hermano, ¿puedo verte? Quisiera decirte algo muy importante. - Suplico el mayor.

- Dime, te escucho. - respondió escondiendo su curiosidad tras un manto de frialdad e indiferencia.

- Me gustaría decírtelo a la cara, es algo muy importante. - Repitió dando a entender que quería estar frente al cuerpo verdadero y no una imagen falsa. Este ultimo, el Loki vaporoso asintió levemente con la cabeza y se desvaneció desapareciendo de la vista del dios del rayo.

Al abrir la puerta metálica, sus azules ojos buscaron inmediatamente el cuerpo de su hermano. Y lo que vieron lo asombró. Loki siempre había sido delgado, pero esas semanas (o meses, ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasad) sin alimento habían hecho estragos en él, sus ojos verdes brillaban opacos y su piel pálida dejaba a la vista unas oscuras ojeras. Aun así, cansado como se veía, Loki se puso de pie, atado y amordazado y encaró a su hermano, sin desviar la mirada.

Trago duro, no quería que su pequeño hermano siquiera en ese lugar, quería llevarlo lejos y cuidarlo. Evitar que fuera lastimado y por sobre todas las cosas, amarlo sin restricciones. Dio un par de pasos hacia Loki, y una vez estuvieron frente a frente, levantó una mano y la apoyó débilmente sobre el hombro derecho del menor. Intentando transmitir apoyo, pero el resultado fue el erróneo.

- ¿Es esto lo que te esperabas ver, hermano? ¿O esperabas encontrarme cómodamente echado en un lecho lujoso, con sirvientes que me sirvieran la bebida y la comida, y con una enorme bañera cargada de agua tibia y esencias? - La vos de Loki provenía de algún lugar dentro del pequeño ambiente, y su figura etérea apareció junto a Thor hablando sin dar tiempo al otro de decir nada, - Pues como veras no es así, ya has visto lo patético que me veo, ahora lárgate. - Otra vez, esas palabras que lo hirieron tanto a él como a Thor.

- Tus palabras son hirientes, Loki. Lastiman. Me lastiman. No me iré, hermano, por mas que grites, estaré a tu lado. Si tú sufre, yo sufriré contigo. Y lo más importante, si me permitieras, te haría feliz. Eso es lo único que me importa, hacerte feliz. - Liberando esas palabras cargadas de sentimientos, Thor abrazó el cuerpo débil de Loki, y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. - Loki, déjame ayudarte. Comprende que no estas solo, yo siempre estaré contigo, hermano, eres lo mas importante en mi vida… - acarició los cabellos negros del menor y cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando con mas energía el delgado cuerpo del hechicero. - Loki, te amo.

Las palabras retumbaron en el cerrado lugar, y se escuchaba como eco en la cabeza de un Loki completamente pasmado. Por un momento se sintió más débil, hasta el punto de casi caer al suelo de no ser por el abrazo del mayor.

Thor buscó la verde mirada y volvió a susurrar. - Te amo.

En Loki no cavia más sorpresa, hasta que vio como su hermano le quitaba la mordaza metálica y depositaba sus carnosos y cálidos labios sobre los suyos. No entendí lo que sucedía, Thor lo estaba besado con suma ternura. No lo separo, peor tampoco correspondió al beso.

Al apartarse, Thor observó con suma vergüenza a su hermano. Al no haberse sentido rechazado, volvió a besarlo, esta vez peleando por introducir su lengua y explorar la cavidad del menor. En esta ocasión, su hermano correspondió sin saber porque lo hacia. Simplemente se dejo hacer.

_Besado, abrazado y mimado. _

- Thor, quédate conmigo solo por hoy. - aquellas palabras escaparon traicioneras de sus labios en un susurro casi inaudible, palabras que transmitían un deseo muy profundo en su interior.

- Hoy y siempre. - Fue la simple respuesta de Thor, antes de volver a besarlo con pación.

Loki no sabia lo que estaba haciendo ¿Amaba a su hermano? Solo recordaba celos y envidia, pero eso solo eran sentimientos sin sentido, que tapaban algo aun mucho mayor, y eso era, el amor que sentía por su hermano mayor, el amor hacia Thor.

Pronto comprendió, que todo ese tiempo había estado reprimiendo ese simple y a la vez complejo sentimiento. Amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prisión de Fuego**

**Prisión de Fuego**

¡Por Odin! ¿Que estaba pasando con él? En esa cárcel de grises paredes había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y meditar, pero nunca se imaginó que luego de la visita de su hermano, y de las inesperadas acciones de éste, su cabeza daría vueltas sobre ese hecho y sobre lo que había despertado nuevamente luego de tantos años de estar reprimido en lo más profundo.

En tan solo un día, en menos de 24hs su cerebro trabajó arduamente, quitándole el sueño por completo. Había dejado entrar a su hermano mayor a la celda el día anterior y algo extraordinario había sucedido. No solo lo derrumbó la confesión del dios del trueno, sino que el saber que él mismo correspondía esos sentimientos le quitaba el aliento. El amaba a su hermano pero, ¿lo amaba tanto? ¿Su hermano era mucho mas que su familia?... Jamás había pensado en aquello, no quería hacerlo. Su subconsciente tenia muy en claro las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas.

Si, lo amaba.

Si, lo amaba, no como a un hermano, sino como a un ser que lo completaba y lo llenaba. El amor que solo dos amantes pueden tener.

Dentro de esas cuatro paredes, luego de la ida de Thor, Loki había caminado en círculos incesantemente. Luego de ardientes besos cargados de pación y deseos, caricias y contacto extremo, el rubio tuvo que irse al escuchar los pasos de los guardias en el pasillo. Aunque las mentes de ambos se perdieron por instantes ahogados en el calor de sus cuerpos entrelazados, ambos entraron en la suficiente cordura como para darse cuenta que lo que estaban haciendo era algo muy peligroso.

Thor había entrado a la celda sin el permiso de padre de todo, él cual no debía enterarse de nada. Y los guardias que custodiaban la pesada puerta metálica se habían acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del poseedor del Mjolnir, que cuando lo vieron llorar angustiado en el suelo decidieron retirarse por unos segundos y dejar a solas al rubio príncipe.

Luego de eso, él, usando su magia había conseguido llegar hasta su hermano. Thor había ingresado a su prisión y se había acercado demasiado a él. Tanto que la muralla de hielo que durante años había forjado, ahora se derretía por completo. La confesión de su hermano había sido como un fuego arrasador que lo había regresado a como solía ser antes. Todo eso que pensaba de Thor, de sus padres y de la vida que le había tocado, se esfumaba como el humo. Las simples palabras de su hermano hicieron que su interior se transformara. Y aunque de tanto en tanto el odio quería apoderarse de su ser nuevamente, la calidez de los besos que el mayor le había regalado el día anterior lo hacia ceder y retroceder.

El mayor le había jurado que regresaría al día siguiente, tan pronto como pudiera. Extrañamente, se sentía ansioso y algo nervioso, cosa que jamás había sentido. En ocasiones se sentía un completo idiota y lograba calmar su atolondrado corazón burlándose de él mismo, alegando que era patético como se comportaba.

Volvía a tener la mordaza metálica en su rostro, su boca quedó nuevamente incapacitada para conjurar. Pero recordando como había hecho para formar una copia de su ser, utilizar su magia en esta ocasión no le resulto tan fatigador. Se concentro lo más que pudo y de una de sus manos, que se mantenía encadenada, una brillante luz verde iluminó el pequeño ambiente, convirtiéndose en líneas gaseosas que se volvían mas finas y mas solidas. Un par de segundos después, esas líneas tocaron el piso y zigzaguearon hasta la puerta convirtiéndose en tres pequeñas víboras violetas. Estos reptiles ilusorios atravesaron el metal y se dispersaron por los pasillos.

En un primer momento se le ocurrió jugarle una broma a uno de los guardias que en ese momento se alejaba, pero prefirió guardarse el truco para más tarde, nadie debía saber que podía efectuar conjuros en esa celda. Sino estaría en problemas, pues lo llevarían a alguna otra, en donde Odin lo custodiaría con su ojo que lo ve todo. Y eso si que seria un problema.

Quería escapar ¿pero porque tan de repente se le dio por esa idea? En todo el tiempo anterior que había pasado encerrado, ignorando la presencia de su hermano, en ningún momento se intereso por escapar. Solo quería estar tranquilo, obviamente prefería un lugar más apropiado para descansar y pasar el rato a solas, esa cárcel no tenía ninguna comodidad y le crispaba los pelos el aburrimiento. Pero su hermano le dio vuelta el mundo. Ahora quería regresar a la época en donde estaban juntos, bromeando y peleando.

Era cierto que siempre se sintió la sombra tras la gran espalda del rubio. Pero actualmente, al analizarlo, su deseo siempre había sido ser un igual para su padre, estar a la par que Thor. Lo que ahora en verdad veía era que su deseo era estar a la par de su hermano y acompañarlo para toda la vida, con la simple satisfacción de tenerlo y verlo. _Lo único que quería era estar con Thor_. El miedo lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que siendo rey, su hermano ya no se preocuparía por él.

Que idiota había sido.

Una parte de él maliciosamente lo separó de la realidad y lo convirtió en lo que fue, cuando quiso dominar a la raza humana, o destruir la raza a la cual pertenecía. Locuras. Tantas locuras.

Una de las víboras se topó con la figura de un joven rubio, Thor. Este caminaba apresuradamente hacia la torre donde él se encontraba, recorriendo pasillos a gran velocidad. La pequeña criatura lo alcanzó y se escurrió por su pierna hasta su hombro.

El dios príncipe de Asgard dio un fuerte respingo al percatarse del reptil e intentó quitársela de inmediato.

- Idiota, ¡soy yo! - La voz de Loki hizo que quedara inmóvil en el lugar, contemplando la pequeña víbora violeta que se enroscaba en su brazo. - Esas alas que tienes en la cabeza no te dejan pensar hermano. ¿Le tienes miedo a las serpientes? - Luego de las palabras, una carcajada resonó burlona ante los oídos del mayor.

- No juegues, Loki - Dijo preocupado mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo, comprobando que no había ningún guardia. - Quédate en silencio. - Pidió dejando que el reptil se acomodara nuevamente en su hombro, cerca de su oído. Mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible a la celda del maestro de la magia.

- Amargado. Luego de tanto tiempo asqueándome de aburrido, me merezco una pequeña broma - siseó Loki, comprendiendo que no debía llamar la atención. - Te espero, hermano. - Susurró, y la pequeña criatura se desvaneció en el aire.

Thor, más que caminar, casi corría. Estaba apurado. Eufórico por la alegría. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y tan feliz estaba que sonreía tontamente. La sorpresa de verse aceptado por su amado hermano lo hacia sentirse la persona mas dicha y feliz del mundo. La enorme tristeza lo había llevado a tal extremo de sentarse y llorar ante la puerta que lo separaba a ambos. Y al verlo, las palabras de amor que tenia guardadas para su hechicero hermano no dudaron en salir de sus labios.

Delante de él, frente a la puerta de Loki, un solo guardia se mantenía estáticamente parado mirando al frente. No tenía planeado ninguna estrategia para distraer al guardia e ingresar a la celda. Solo se mandaría hacia allí y le diría al sujeto que lo dejara pasar o sino se las vería con él. Pero al acercarse más, pudo ver como una víbora idéntica a la que se le había aparecido a él antes bajaba por el cuerpo del guardia y se deslizaba hacia él. La dejo subir hasta su brazo.

- Puedes pasar, el guardia no te detendrá. - Dijo la vos de Loki proveniente de la escurridiza criatura.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó levantando la mirada para comprobar el estado del guardia.

- Él esta bien, solo le susurré un par de palabras que lo dejaron hipnotizadamente duro. - Rió completamente divertido. Pero al notar que su hermano no se movía continuó diciendo fastidiado. - Vamos Thor, no lo he matado, simplemente esta como en transe. Has de cuenta que esta dormido. Cuando despierte no recordara nada, como si no se hubiese dormido. - Ante lo último volvió a reír.

Aliviado, Thor sonrió ante la inteligencia de su hermano y continuó su camino, atravesando la metálica puerta y dirigiéndose deseoso hacia su hermano menor. No hubo tiempo para palabras, ni bien alcanzó al delgado cuerpo de Loki, lo estrelló contra el suyo abrazándolo con fuerza y velozmente le quitó el dispositivo de la boca para comenzar a besarlo con ilimitada sed.

- Dios, no pude dejar de pensar en toda la noche en ti. - Pronunció Thor en cuanto se separó apenas unos centímetros de los labios finos y atrayentes del mago. Pero al terminar la frase, se lanzó nuevamente hacia la rosada boca de Loki.

El príncipe menor no dijo nada, solo se dejaba hacer y besar. Quería sentir como Thor le demostraba su amor. Quería sentirse amado por él, todo el día y toda la noche. Los besos apasionados del mayor no le daban tiempo para ponerse a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, ni tampoco podía dominar aquella fiera descontrolada.

Las manos grandes del rubio bajaban y subían a su antojo. Acariciando, sobando y apretando todo a su paso. La ropa era un obstáculo para alcanzar aquella blanca piel, suave y fina. Pero primero, atinó a desprender los metales que aprisionaban las muñecas de Loki. Consiguiéndolo luego de un par de minutos.

Loki estaba libre.

Lo primero que hizo el joven de cabellos negros fue abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo robusto del mayor. Sus brazos desencadenados ahora se lo permitían, ahora podía disfrutar tocar a su hermano con completa libertado. Los besos continuaron sin parar, y las caricias cada vez eran más ansiosas y desesperadas. La tela molestaba, y la ropa comenzó a ser quitada con velocidad asombrosa.

El deseo emanaba de ambos cuerpos que en contadas fracciones de minutos ya estaban despojados de toda protección. La desnudes de ambos calentaba sus cuerpos.

Ardiendo como el fuego más fuerte de todos. Así estaban ellos. Quemándose entre la pasión y el fogoso impulso de saciar y complacer el creciente amor. Las cuatros manos tocaban la piel del contrario. Thor alzó en brazos a Loki sin dejar de devorar la cálida boca de éste. Con la gran fuerza de sus musculosas extremidades, comenzó a recorrer el cuello fino del mago. Dejando pequeñas marcas húmedas en el camino. Loki por su parte, abrazó con sus piernas la cintura del mayor, y acariciaba el pelo rubio mientras se dejaba degustar.

Una de las manos de Thor se elevó y tres dedos anunciaron su presencia ante la mirada de un lujurioso Loki, que al entender la indirecta, comenzó a empapar los tres dedos de su hermano, de forma excitante y provocativa. Para luego terminar su tarea mojando por completo esos dedos traviesos. Al sacar la mano y bajarla, Thor sintió como pequeñas gotas caminaban por su mano.

Dando un par de pasos, Thor estampó la espalda del menor contra la primera pared que encontró. De esta forma, afirmándose más comenzó a lamer el cuello intentando bajar lo mas posible, buscando entre el pecho blanco uno de los pequeños pezones rosados.

Loki sintió no solo la humedad que su hermano dejaba en su cuello y pecho, sino que sintió los anteriores dedos juguetear en su entrada, dando pequeños masajes circulares, simulando que entraban y dando pequeños golpecitos que comenzaban a enloquecerlo. Muy pronto, uno de ellos ingreso lenta y cuidadosamente. A lo que estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apreciando una pequeña incomodidad.

Thor alcanzó el pezón parado y pequeño, al cual atacó con mordiscos suaves. Ante esa acción y la de comenzar a mover el dedo en círculos para estimular y dilatar la entrada, Loki soltó unos leves gemidos que solo consiguieron desesperar aun mas al mayor.

Era hermoso escucharlo de esa forma.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, provocando esta vez un poco de dolor, que fue fácilmente soportado y suplantado por placer cuando el mayor movió sus caderas, rozando los miembros erectos de ambos.

Loki acariciaba la ancha espalda, pero no pudo evitar arañarla cuando el tercer y ultimo dedo ingreso a su estrecha entrada. Le dolió. El trió no dejaba de moverse en su interior, saliendo, entrando y expandiendo las paredes. Era exquisito. Tantas sensaciones unidas, el miembro de ambos tocándose y jugueteando juntos, los dedos de su rubio hermano embistiéndolo y la lengua y los dientes apretando y lamiendo su cuerpo. Era demasiado, y lo mejor de todo, era que sabia perfectamente que no terminaba ahí.

Quería poseer a su hermano inmediatamente. Sacó sus dedos y delicadamente, bajó a su hermano. Éste sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer a continuación. Y ante la lujuriosa mirada del mayor, Loki se arrodillo en el frio piso y acercó su rostro al gran miembro completamente erecto de Thor.

Fue tan gratificante escuchar el ronco gemido de puro placer que el mayor dejo escapar de su garganta al haberlo sorprendido metiendo por completo el miembro en su boca, acogiéndolo con calidez. Para luego ir alejándose despacio, hasta llegar a la punta, donde mordió con suma delicadeza, para luego succionar. Travieso como solo el era, comenzó a lamer la base y los testículos para después volver a meter el miembro en su boca. Empezando a moverse lenta y tortuosamente, haciendo gemir y suspirar al otro. Esa misma lentitud éxito demasiado al rubio.

Al conectar las miradas, Loki se levantó y besó con furia los labios carnosos del mayor dejándose alzar nuevamente. Con descontrolada y muy poca disimulada desesperación, Thor lo acomodó en sus brazos fuertes volviendo a apoyarlo contra la pared, para así guiar con una de sus manos su miembro ansioso. Una vez que se amoldó miró a los ojos verdes.

- ¿Estas listo? - preguntó anhelante. Obviamente no haría nada que su hermano no quisiera. Pero solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como afirmación. Con cuidado empezó a empujar hacia adentro, introduciendo su miembro con el amor más insondable y con el mayor cuidado del que era capas. Su miembro era grande, y la entrada aun pequeña.

Loki se aferró de la espalda clavando sus uñas en ella. Otra vez sintió ese dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo con cada centímetro que Thor ocupaba en su interior. Parecía que algo dentro de él se rasgaba y lo quemaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó la mandíbula ocultando un quejido.

Thor una vez completamente dentro, dejó de moverse. Notó la incomodidad del otro. Con palabras suaves y llenas de amor, susurraba a cada beso que daba en el cuello largo del de cabellos negros, mientras una de sus escurridizas manos, caminaba por el cuerpo completamente tenso, hasta llegar al miembro de su hermano menor. Al comenzar una leve masturbación, Loki arqueó la espalda, y un pequeño suspiro salió de entre sus dientes apretados.

Muy lento, Thor comenzó a moverse a la par de su mano.

- Relájate hermano… - pidió el rubio sin dejar de moverse.

- Es lo que intento. - Fue la corta respuesta de Loki.

El movimiento de caderas por parte del mayor comenzó a aumentar. Adentro. Afuera. Cada vez más rápido. La entrada del príncipe de la magia apretaba con fuerza el gran miembro intruso. Hasta que éste, entró tanto que toco un punto en particular que hizo estremecer a Loki. Para Thor, el fuerte gemido que el menor suspiró fue el detonante de su éxtasis. El mayor comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y más velocidad. La excitación lo hacia descontrolarse, comenzaba a desesperarse. Era uno con su amado hermano, y comenzaba a enloquecerle los gemidos del menor. Al aumentar el movimiento de su mano, esos gemidos se multiplicaron y su mente se nubló por completo. ¡Quería más!

Con agilidad, caminó hasta el lecho y colocó a Loki, indicándole que se pusiera en cuatro. Una vez que el menor se acomodara, Thor ingresó lentamente, pero una vez ingresado por completo, comenzó a moverse con total desenfreno. Su mano apretó uno de los pequeños pezones y su lengua lamió la nuca del de cabellos negros. Loki sentía cada caricia, disfrutaba cada sensación y gemía sin resentimiento.

La velocidad que Thor llevaba los estaba desquiciando a ambos, llevándolos a un nuevo plano donde sus mentes eran anuladas y sólo existía el exquisito placer de ambos cuerpos.

Thor suspiró con fuerza al sentirse cerca del orgasmo. Su mano alcanzó el miembro del menor y comenzó a masajearlo, al punto de adquirir la velocidad que él llevaba en las penetraciones.

Una fuerza electrizante atravesó el cuerpo delgado del menor y su espada se arqueó con fuerza, con una estocada que llegó al fondo de su ser, Loki eyaculó sobre las mantas y la mano del mayor. Quedando completamente rendido, respirando agitadamente. Thor al contemplar y sentir el orgasmo de su amado hermano, no pudo evitar correrse enseguida dejando escapar un sonoro gemido mientras agarraba con fuerza la cintura del menor para dar la ultima embestida lo mas profundo que pudiese dejando libre su esencia blanquecina dentro de la cálida cavidad.

Ambos se tiraron rendidos sobre la cama. Respirando con dificultad y con el corazón acelerado como nunca antes. Un último beso cerró el momento, y un último abrazo los unió para siempre.

Los hermanos se quedaron así hasta caer dormidos, comprendiendo que las palabras no eran necesarias, el sentido de amor entre ambos era mucho mayor que la simpleza de las dos palabras. No obstante, volviendo por unos segundos a la realidad, Thor besó la frente de su hermano menor y susurró - Te amo. - antes de volver a caer rendido en un profundo sueño.

La vida de ambos cambiaria a partir del día siguiente. Y demasiados obstáculos se les presentarían, pero lo más importante era que entre los dos, podrían superarlas.


End file.
